


Wand Of Destiny

by lettersbyelise



Series: Wordless I Love Yous [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Draco has issues, Gift Fic, Harry is a good secret boyfriend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, My sincere apologies to anyone who reads this, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, based on a tumblr prompt, deliberately bad euphemisms for the word ‘cock’, various sex acts (implied), wordless i love yous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersbyelise/pseuds/lettersbyelise
Summary: Harry wonders what Draco's face would look like if he were to crack a smile. If instead of looking so sombre on his knees, Harry’s cockhead just two centimetres from his face, he was grinning. If there was an impish glint in his eye as he licked his lips, slick and soft, ready to blow Harry out of his mind.





	Wand Of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born from @mauvaishonte 's Wordless I Love You prompt on Tumblr, 'telling them silly jokes just to see them smile.' Many thanks to @malenkayacherepakha for the beta!!
> 
> As always: it got out of hand, someone got on their knees, and someone started making really bad dirty talk.

Harry and Draco get together in 8th Year.

(It happens after a friendly Quidditch game between 8th years; Harry's not sure how he finds himself pinned by the wrists to the lockers of the changing rooms by a half-naked, still-wet-from-his-shower Draco Malfoy. Harry's not complaining). 

The encounter is quite satisfactory for both parties, and so it keeps happening, again and again.

It's nice. It's more than nice. Who is Harry kidding? It's  _ amazing _ . Necessary.  _ Vital _ . 

Whenever Draco opens his shirt, lies on top of him, covers Harry's naked chest with his own — whenever he hears the whimper that escapes him when Draco's lips trail wet kisses down his neck — it makes Harry realise how  _ lonely _ he's been. 

(Can you die of touch starvation?) 

(Probably not. Starvation of touch has never killed anyone, yet it's like a suffocating weight has been lifted off him.) 

Someone  _ touching  _ him like this,  _ finally.  _ Someone slipping his long fingers down the front of Harry's pants and breathing the same sigh of relief. Someone who feels like darkness, but the kind of darkness that Harry finds under the covers of his bed rather than in the thoughts in his head. Someone who’s safe, hot, and just this side of unsettling.

And that  _ someone _ is Draco Malfoy. Ha. The universe sure has a funny way to get its message across. Harry wants to laugh sometimes, a rueful,  _ Merlin, I should have seen it coming _ laugh. 

But Draco never smiles, never laughs (no matter how enthusiastically Harry grabs him by the collar, walks him back into dark corners or the safety of a broom cupboard nearby). His face is always scrunched up and serious, even when he pushes his hard cock in Harry's hand, fucks Harry's fist. Ruts against Harry with an expression so stern, it's like fucking him is a matter of national security. 

Harry wonders what Draco's face would look like if he were to crack a smile. If instead of looking so sombre on his knees, Harry’s cockhead just two centimetres from his face, he was grinning. If there was an impish glint in his eye as he licked his lips, slick and soft, ready to blow Harry out of his mind.

But maybe that’s a thought for another time. Because right now, in the shelter of that broom cupboard, Harry takes Draco’s chin in his hand, brings Draco's face closer. 

Draco nuzzles at the dip between Harry’s hip and cock, inhales him, a hungry, feral sound that makes Harry’s cock twitch and poke at the side of Draco’s head. 

Another meaningful tilt of Harry’s fingers on his jaw, and Draco turns his face and mouths at the tip of Harry’s cock, licking the drop pearling at the slit before opening up and letting it rest, heavy and expectant, against the soft inside of his bottom lip.

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Harry breathes, his voice quivering with desire. 

The awe of being touched like this, sucked like this, by someone who  _ wants _ him like this… it’s a revelation endlessly exploding like fireworks in his mind,  _ it’s Draco, Draco wants me, Draco is blowing me, _ over and over.

He tightens his grip on Draco’s chin, pulls his jaw down as he pushes his cock a few inches deeper into the velvet softness of Draco’s mouth. He closes his eyes, drops his head against the wooden door of the cupboard. “Fuck yeah,” he whispers, a bit mindless. “Suck my fat cock, Malfoy.”

Draco’s sudden exhale tickles Harry’s pubic hair. His lips tremble around Harry’s cock, and Harry’s eyes fly open. Was it—

“Is that funny?” Harry asks, bewildered.

Draco lifts his hand and closes his fist around the base of Harry’s erection before pulling away. There’s a string of saliva linking the tip of Harry’s cock to his glistening bottom lip, and an unmistakable tilt at the corner of his lips.

“Not at all, Potter,” he says. It sounds like the drawl Harry used to be so familiar with, before the war happened and turned the exuberant teenaged Draco into the quiet, withdrawn adult he seemed to have become.

“No?”

“No.” Draco’s eyes glint in the semi-darkness, almost… amused. “I shall resume sucking your  _ fat cock _ now, if you don’t mind.”

Harry bites back a grin. The dirty words had tumbled out of his mouth, unthinking. The mind-blowing sight of Draco’s lips stretched around him had spurred him on. It's not like he's particularly hung; in fact, he’s aware that his dick is resolutely average-sized. So yes, he wants to laugh, but he holds it back. He has an idea. As he watches his cock rhythmically disappear between Draco’s lips, a low, guttural moan escaping Draco’s throat, his eyes fluttering shut, Harry fists his fingers in Draco’s hair. 

“Yeah,” he groans. “You like that, don’t you? You like sucking my big cock. Watch that you don’t unhinge your jaw, sucking on my huge member.”

That earns him another snort from Draco. Harry fights to maintain a straight face as he continues. “Suck it, Malfoy, suck my magic cock. My big, throbbing meat-rod. My Wand of Destiny.” Draco’s shoulders are trembling now, like he’s about to burst into giggles. He keeps bobbing his head back and forth, though, and Harry’s all at once turned on, impressed, and adamant to win his own challenge. He pulls Draco’s hair harder and moans. “Yes, Malfoy. Suck it like it has superpowers.”

Draco spits Harry’s cock out and folds onto himself in a coughing fit that startles Harry. But the cough turns into laughter, a helpless and hiccoughing laughter, and Harry feels his own glee bubble up his chest. Draco’s hand comes to rest on Harry’s naked thigh as he desperately tries to catch his breath, looking up at Harry with a mixture of affront and reluctant delight.

“Potter,” he wheezes, the dryness of his tone contradicted by the smile he’s giving Harry, blinding in its newness. “That was the worst dirty talk uttered by mankind. If you ever consider repeating the experience, you have my permission to kill me first.”

Harry laughs — he feels like he can, now, with Draco beaming at him — and strokes Draco’s hair back. 

“It was a joke, obviously.”

“I should hope so. What’s got into you?”

_ You.  _ **_You_ ** _ got into me,  _ Harry wants to admit.

“I suppose I just wanted to see you smile.”

Draco’s grin turns sharper, sly. He licks his lips once more, slow and deliberate. His bright smile is just this side of feral, white teeth on display. Making a show out of it, just for Harry’s sake.

“Well played.” His voice is low, just a hint of his previous laughter in it. “But it wouldn’t do to leave business unfinished, would it?” 

Harry tightens his fist in Draco's hair again. 

And true to his word, Draco leans in to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are lovely!
> 
> The original prompt and Tumblr post can be found [here](https://lettersbyelise.tumblr.com/post/184977939823/for-the-prompt-thing-11-or-20-no-max-rating).
> 
> Come say hi to on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lettersbyelise)!


End file.
